For Keeps
by TexannaRose
Summary: ABC Challenge. "No matter how many times Coulson said 'everything is going to be fine,' she couldn't help the unpleasant feeling she was getting..."
1. Apprehensive

_**For Keeps.**_

_**A/n: So this is my first Agents of SHIELD fanfiction. I decided to do the ABC challenge for this show. So I hope y'all enjoy it. :)**_

_**Rating: K+ maybe T.**_

_**Skye/Ward**_

_**Disclaimer: I praise you, the almighty Joss Whedon.**_

* * *

_Apprehensive- afraid that something bad or unpleasant is going to happen; fearing the worse, the future._

No matter how many times Coulson said everything was going to be fine, she couldn't help the unpleasant feeling she was getting. It was supposed to be easy as 1,2,3. In and out and done. But they hadn't expected it to be hard either. So when Skye watched the building blew up, with Ward still inside, she could only fear the worse.

* * *

Next Chapter will be up in about 1 hour. :)

Texanna Rose


	2. Believe

**_A/n: So I know I said it was going to be an hour before I updated but I couldn't stop re-watching tonight's episode._**

**_Disclaimer(again): I praise you, the almighty Joss Whedon. I honestly don't know what I would do without your amazing work._**

**_Skye/Ward; "Family Bonding"_**

* * *

_Believe - To accept as true or real; To credit with veracity; To expect or suppose, think._

Out of everything she's been through, believing was one of the hardest things to do. So when Jemma opened the doors to the hospital chapel and saw Skye sitting in the first row, she didn't know what to think. A woman she barely knew, praying to a God she didn't believe in, and silently wanting to believe Grant would be okay. It didn't surprise Jemma when Skye turned around and her eyes were red and puffy.

Jemma smiled and nodded her head, answering the question that lingered in the air; Will Grant live? Skye let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and think God one last time before walking towards Jemma. Skye hugged Jemma tightly as she smiled at her.

"Ward has asked to see." Skye looked at her in shock. Grant was in surgery for almost 4 1/2 hours and he's already awake. And asking for_ her_. All Skye could do is nod her head as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Oi, come on already. I'll take you to see him." Jemma said as she grabbed Skye's hand and rushed her down the hallways. If there is one thing Skye could do was believe. And believe is what she did.

* * *

So sorry that it took me longer to load. Should have the next chapter up by noonish tomorrow/today(whatever your time is)

Texanna Rose


	3. California

_**A/n: Thanks so much for the faves and reviews. I love you guys!**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Paring: Skye(family bonding)**_

* * *

_California- A state of the western United States on the Pacific Ocean._

The last time Skye was in California, she was sent to a foster home. The couple had 2 boys and wanted a little girl. So when Skye got there, she thought she finally found her home. She was wrong. They sent her back within the month. That was her last and final home. She hasn't set foot in California since.

Skye was the orphan that no one really wanted. _"She wasn't a good fit,"_ they said. They just couldn't handle a child that wasn't theirs calling them 'mom' or 'dad'. That's all. Skye remembered going back to Saint Agnes, waiting for the next family to adopt her, but none came.

So when their next mission was in California, The Golden State, their was one thing Skye was positive about. She had a family. And this one wasn't going to turn their backs on her.

* * *

Another one down. Bunch to go.

Review. I love you guys. Y'all the best! :)

Texanna Rose


	4. Danielle

_**Rating: K**_

_**Paring: Phil Coulson**_

* * *

_Danielle( female form of Daniel.) Meaning: God is my Judge._

When Danielle Philippa Giancarlo came on the bus for a visit, there was no denying that she was _definitely_ Phil Coulson's niece. She didn't take no for an answer, always a team player, and had to be in control. For a 17 year old, she was all action, no talk. Danielle was the perfect blend of what a love child between Coulson and May would be like-and look like.

Ebony hair, Hazel almond shaped eyes, heart shaped face and high cheek bones. If you had to pick anyone in the world, Danielle would definitely be their love child. Everyone had a soft spot for Danielle, except May. Maybe it had something to do with their mission in Milan and Danielle saved May's ass. Who knows. But one thing was for certain, everything May and Danielle were in the same room, it was like a staring contest. May glaring daggers at Danielle, and Danielle smirking and pissing May off even more.

So when the tension in the room became too thick, Skye gathered up her things and headed towards the lad. When Skye got there, she saw Coulson and the group talking about who knows what. Before Skye had the chance to stop the words coming out, all heads were looking at her.

"What's up with the history between super ninja and Danni?" Everyone looked to Coulson for answers. "Russia. 16 months ago. That's it." He finally said as he left the room. And that was it. It was never brought up again or question. So when Danielle left a week later for Florida, the only explanation Skye could come up with her sudden departure was that Russia finally got the better of the two.

* * *

I might add more about Danielle in the future.

Who knows. :)

Texanna Rose


	5. Emigrate

_A/n: Sorry its been awhile since I updated. Got a lot of things going on._

_Rating: K_

_Paring: SkyeWard fluffiness._

* * *

_Emigrate - To leave ones country or region to live somewhere else_

One thing that distinguished Skye from the others was that when she was younger, she was always on the move. Sometimes she would go from one state to another. Sometimes a whole different continent. She never truly knew, let alone have, a home.

So when she boards the 'bus' one thing is certain, she can look forward to this being home. It becomes more and more real with each passing day. As secrets come out and so on, Skye has one thing to look very forward to. And it's every morning, when she wakes up and rolls over to see his chocolate brown eyes staring into her own. He smiles that special smile just for her and then she knows. This is home.

* * *

Ahhhhhh! Sorry for all the last aired episode has had my mind running with a bunch of crazy theroies and so on. But that's the awesome work of Joss Whedon. :D

Texanna Rose


	6. Father

**A/n: Sorry its been awhile since I updated. So yeah, this is like a LONG shot from happening but let me have my own little imagination please. I own nothing but Freya and Danielle...so far.**

**Rating: K**

**Paring: Skye and Coulson family bonding.**

* * *

_Father - A male parent; A man who has begotten a child; One related to another in a way suggesting that of a father to a child._

Out of all the names Phil has been called, none really that pleasant, he never thought he would be called _dad_. When both Skye and himself found about her true parentage, he was shock to say the least. Skye, not so much.

_Freya Santiago born October 19, 1963 in Milan, Spain. Parents unknown. Ex-SHIELD Agent. Killed in car accident on December 1992. Gave birth to a daughter in Beijing on April 18, 1992. Childs name unknown. Daughter is said to died in wreck. Reported father of the deceased infant: Phillip J. Coulson._

That's what done it. Skye was like a wrecking ball of emotions. She didn't even know how to process that Phil Coulson, SHIELD Agent and dead man walking was her biological father._ Agent Phil Freaking Coulson was her father!_ She needed to get out of this room and fast. Skye didn't even hear Phil call her name. She just kept walking towards her room and shut the door behind her, blocking out the outside world. So when Phil finds her, she's curled up in her bed with the blankets around her shoulders and a picture of Freya. He walks in and sits on the edge of her bed, waiting for to talk.

"Did you even know about me?" She spoke so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"No. I didn't even know Freya was pregnant. It was just one time."

"Well that's all it takes to make a baby." Phil glared at her. _God, she looks so much like her mom._ Skye looks down at her lap, looking like she's on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Skye." She looked up at him, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have known. I should have been there. I'm sorry." She's crying like a baby now. He pulls her into his embrace and rubs her back. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and just lets her cry. Skye finally stops and starts laughing. Confused by this Phil pulls away to look at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously. Skye looked at him smiling sweetly.

"Does this mean I can drive Lola now?" He chuckles a little before pulling her back into his embrace.

"Not a chance."

* * *

**Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh! Sorry I know this like no way in hell gonna happen but I just had to write it. Blame it on the show. Lol Review my darlings! **

**Texanna Rose**


	7. Graceful

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews my loves. I got a request to do a centerfold on FitzSimmons so here it is! I own nothing but Freya and Danielle...so far.**

**Rating: K**

**Paring: FitzSimmons.**

* * *

_Graceful- Moving in a smooth and attractive way; Having a smooth and pleasing shape or style; Polite or kind._

There was a few things that captivated Leo's attention towards Jemma, but the main reason was the way she danced. It was a few days after a very stressful mission, when he found her in the dock bay swaying to classical music. Jemma danced as if she was the only one in the room. The way she twirled and leaped in the air was mesmerizing. Leo was bewitched by her movements. She was like a newly released butterfly. She was very carefree. It was a different view from her gawky and nervous self but it was a good different. He didn't know how long he stayed there, hypnotized by her dancing, but when the music stopped and she saw him; she smiled. He smiled back and that's when he knew. Dancing was his new favorite thing.

* * *

And that's that. If you have any parings you want to read about please message me. :)

Texanna Rose


	8. Happiness

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews my loves. I own nothing but Freya and Danielle...so far.**

**Rating: K**

**Paring: May and the kids. ;)**

* * *

_Happiness- The state of being happy; An experience that make you happy; A state of well-being and contentment; Joy; A pleasurable or satisfying experience_.

To say that Agent Melinda May was 'over joyed' by having all these kids on the bus was an understatement. But she wasn't unhappy. Melinda was very complicated. She rarely smiled, laughed or gave any other emotion. So when she's watching from the balcony and listening to the kids bicker over the different colors of fireworks, she smiles. It was those little moments that made having them around joyful.

* * *

Review my loves! :D

Texanna Rose


	9. Ingrid

**A/n: Okay so I decided to play around a little bit. This is kinda like my idea of Jane coming and making a visit like years later. Thanks for the reviews my loves. I own nothing but Freya, Danielle and Ingrid...so far.**

**Rating: K**

**Paring: None**

* * *

_Ingrid- From the Old Norse name Ingrior meaning "Ing is beautiful, Hero's daughter and Beauty of Froy."_

When the team was briefed that Dr. Jane Foster was joining them for a short time, both Fitz and Simmons were jumping with joy. Ward looked a little scared knowing that the demigod's significant other was boarding the plane. Skye was joyous knowing another female was joining the team. Phil was excited like a little fan girl and May didn't care. So when they stopped in London to pick Dr. Foster up, they were a little shock to say the least, that she was bringing along Ingrid Thosadottir. Ingrid was 5 years old and tall for her age. She was the spitting image of her mother besides her long blonde hair. Ingrid acted just like her mom.** But** she also acted liked her father also. _And a lot_.

It all happened when Ingrid was in the lab with Jane and FitzSimmons. She snuck away from her mother's side and started exploring. The first place she went- Lola. Ingrid stared at the beauty. She reached to touch it just when Phil grabbed her hand and yanked her away from the car.

"Why did you do that?" Ingrid asked very loudly.

"Because you don't need to touch Lola." He said calmly.

"And why not?" Asked the brown eyed little girl.

"Because I said so." _This kid is reminding so much like Stark._

"But_ why_?" Okay he was starting to get aggravated and quick.

"Ingrid. I think you need to find your mother." He said between his teeth.

"But why? Your much fun than her. And plus Uncle Tony let's me play with his cars." Phil's face was getting hot. _If only she didn't act so much like Thor._

"Well I'm_ not_ like Uncle Tony and you need to find your mom."

"Well duh! Of course you're not Uncle Tony silly." Phil was about to snap, but Jane came out of the lab just in time.

"Ingrid! Come here. Leave Mr. Coulson alone." _Thank you Jane_.

"But mom!"

"No buts. Now come on. Your father is calling." The little girl let out a huff before marching towards her mom. Phil just wished that those few weeks would hurry up already.

* * *

BAM! And there you go. Review my darlings!

Texanna Rose


	10. J

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews my loves. And remember, if you have a paring you want to read about don't be scared to message me my darlings. I own nothing but Freya, Danielle and Ingrid...so far.**

**Rating: K**

**Paring: FitzSimmons**

* * *

_J- The 10th letter of the English Alphabet_

J might be the 10th letter of the alphabet, but it was number one in Leo's alphabet. The letter J reminded him of_ her_. Mainly for her name, but also for her judicious behavior. Jemma was like purest person he knows. She can't do no wrong in his eyes. To him, she's perfect all the way around. So as he's laying there, in her bed, and playing with her beautiful brown locks, he's positive about one thing. J is_ his_ favorite letter.

* * *

Boooyeah! I've done it again. Lol Review my lovely darlings.

Texanna Rose


	11. Karma

**A/n: Woah! Totally wasn't expecting the touching scene between May and Coulson in F.Z.Z.T. Talk about a love history there. And how about that scene about Skye's parents. WTF?! Lol Anyways, thanks for the reviews my loves. And remember, if you have a paring you want to read about don't be scared to message me my darlings. I own nothing but Freya, Danielle and Ingrid...so far.**

**Rating: K +**

**Paring: Skye/Coulson. Squint and there might be a small thing of SkyeWard.**

* * *

_Karma- The force generated by a person's actions held in Hinduism and Buddhism to perpetuate transmigration and in its ethical consequences to determine the nature of the person's next existence._

Out of all the crap Skye has been through, this was the worst thing she ever experienced. It was too good to be true that what Coulson told Skye was a lie. So when Victoria Hand came to pay the bus a visit, it wasn't the best happy 'get together' Skye hoped for. It got worse when Victoria spilled a secret on what truly happened to Skye and her parents. Skye was hurt most by the lying than anything.

She trusted them and they turned around a kicked her in the ass. Skye hid out in her room waiting for Victoria Hand to leave. She honestly hated her. She could see why Ward called her a _'heartless bitch.'_

Once Victoria left, Jemma was the first to come to Skye's bunk, along with Fitz in tow. They basically came to say they didn't know and Skye believed them. Ward came in after they left and just held her. That's all she needed at the moment. Coulson and May came into view but before they could say anything, Ward shut the door in their faces.

Skye knows Ward went to sleep or is just really relaxed holding her. So as she listens to his steady heartbeat, there is one thing that Skye can benefit from today. It was that karma is a bitch. And a big one.

* * *

And there you are dearies. Sorry it took so long. :)

xoxo

Texanna Rose


	12. Late

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews my loves. And remember, if you have a paring you want to read about don't be scared to message me my darlings. I own nothing but Freya, Danielle and Ingrid...so far.**

**Rating: K +**

**Paring: FitzSimmons & SkyeWard**

* * *

_Late- Coming or happening after the usual, expected, or desired time; Existing or happening near the end of a period of time; Doing something after the usual time or before others usually do._

_**Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive.**_

Jemma and Skye just stared at the white little sticks on the counter. All four saying that both of the women were pregnant. Skye had to take a seat on the toilet because she swear she was going to faint. Jemma just stood there looking at the results. Still not believing that, not one, but_ both_ of them were going to be mothers.

"Bloody hell. How…how is that possible?" Jemma said still looking at the countertop.

"Seriously, Jem? If you have to ask that…" Jemma rolled her eyes before looking at the Junior Agent. "Skye I know how. I just don't know how I can be pregnant. We used protection!" Jemma exclaimed. "And so did me and Grant!_ Obviously_, it doesn't work or we wouldn't be sitting here counting out chickens." They both jumped when there was a loud knock on the door.

_"Are you two almost done? I got to pee."_ Said an impatient Danielle. Both women grabbed the test and hurried out of the small bathroom, while almost knocking over Danielle. "Dudettes! What the hell?!" Shouted Danielle. "Sorry!" They both said at the same time before hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

"So do you think this will work?" Questioned Jemma. "Maybe." Jemma gave Skye a skeptical before following her into the lab. Leo was just finishing redoing the Night-Night gun because apparently it was 'still off by an ounce'. Ward looked up at the sound of the doors opening and saw the girls walking in. He gave them both a smile before going back to looking over Fitz's shoulder._ Here goes nothing._

"I'm pregnant!" They both turned to each other before looking back at the boys. Both Grant and Leo jerked their heads up that they almost bumped heads.

"Who's pregnant?" Fitz asked. "I am!" They did it again. "I mean we both are." Skye finally said. Ward looked paled and Fitz, didn't have really any emotion. "Pregnant? Like as in there is a fetus growing inside your uterus." Skye rolled her eyes and Jemma just shook her head. "Yes you bloody idiot! How else am I pregnant?" Skye snickered as she watched Fitz become even paler. "I know you probably…" Jemma didn't get to finish before Fitz claimed her lips with his. After a few moments they broke apart, resting their foreheads together. "I love you Jemma." She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you too Leo." She kissed his lips again before tugging his hand and going up the stairs.

Skye didn't have any time to register being lifted off the ground and spun around. "Ward, morning sickness! Put me down!" Skye shouted. "Sorry." Muttered Grant before he crashed his lips to Skye's. "I'm so happy right now. God, Skye I love you so much." He kept peppering her face with kisses while laughing. "Grant, stop it. We still have to tell AC." Grant looked at her and smiled. "Okay lets go." He grabbed her hand and started yanking her to the man's office. "Wait, you're okay with this?" She said while giving him a skeptical look. "Of course I am. I'm so happy right now I could shout to the whole world and not care." She just rolled her eyes before kissing his lips. "How about we start with AC and then you can move up to telling the world, okay?" He smiled and kissed her back. "I love you." She smiled before heading up the spiral staircase. "I love you too. Now come on already."

* * *

"I told you." Danielle said smirking. May just growled while handing her a 100 dollar bill. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you,_ Melinda_." Smirked Danielle. May got up from the table to throw away her soda can. "Shut up." And with that May headed back to the cockpit.

* * *

**And bam! I hate staying up late and not sleeping but it's so worth it! Review my darlings**

**xoxo**

**Texanna Rose**


	13. Months

**A/n: I got the sweetest review ever today. I will be introducing more Avengers and the kids in this chapter. This chapter picks up right after the 'Late' chapter. Just fast forward a few months. Plus I'm also sticking to the Phil Coulson is Skye's daddy storyline. Oh and if you haven't see Thor 2, you might want to skip this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews my loves. And remember, if you have a paring you want to read about don't be scared to message me my darlings. I own nothing but Freya, Danielle and Ingrid...so far.**

**The Avengers' kids:**

**Bryan Howard Stark- 6yrs old**

**Philippa "Pippa" Natalie Stark- 4yrs old**

**Nadezhda "Nadya" Clarice Barton- 7yrs old**

**Ingrid Freyja Thosadottir- 5yrs old**

**Rating: K +**

**Parings: Fitzsimmons; Skyeward; Pepperony; Blackhawk; Thane**

* * *

_Months- Any one of the 12 parts into which the year is divided; A period of time that lasts about four weeks or 30 days; A long period of time that is less than a year; One ninth of the typical duration of human pregnancy._

**January.**

It had been a few months since the girls told their significant others that they were expecting. It also been a few months since Phil Coulson fainted when he learned he was going to be a grandfather. Skye was beaming with joy that day telling her dad and Grant was equally happy but scared at the same time. Phil remembered waking up on the floor with his head in his daughter's lap and Grant looming over him. He also remembers punching the young man in the face before setting up. It didn't exactly go according to plan like how Skye wanted, but it worked.

It's the beginning of the New Year and Skye is content. She's spending the holiday with her family and friends. Her dad is even happy about the baby situation. He's hoping for a grandson so he can share his Captain America collection with. Skye just laughs and hopes for a girl, mainly because Grant has been calling the bump a she instead of a he. Jemma is equally beaming with joy, even though she's slightly further along than Skye, she still looks tiny. Skye is standing out on the balcony of the Avengers tower watching the scene unfold inside.

Ingrid is chatting with Bruce about who knows what. He's just nodding his head in agreement. Bryan is plotting a prank against Steve with his sister Pippa's help. Those two are trouble together. Maria was chatting up a storm with Steve, making the younger man blush. Nadezhda is asking Tony 20/20 questions and trying to aggravate the aged man. Pepper gently places her hand on her husband's forearm. Clint leans against the door way watching as his beloved daughter is winning one over Tony. Natasha is just shaking her head before glaring at her husband. Jemma is sitting on the sofa with Leo on her left, Darcy next to Leo and demanding her iPod back from Phil. Melinda is standing behind Phil with a hand on his shoulder and smiling. Which reminds Skye to ask her father about that. Thor and Jane are on the other side of Jemma talking about planning a baby shower and so on. Which left Grant, nowhere in sight. Skye pushed off of the railing and started towards the door before two strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled lightly and snuggled into his embrace.

"You really need to quit sneaking up on me." He chuckled and she turned around in his arms to kiss him deeply. "And how are both of my girls tonight?" He placed his hand on the visible bump and she smiled back. "She' could possibly be a 'he." Skye looked down at his hands as their baby kicked against them. "Oh no. I think this one is a girl." Skye looked at him skeptical with one eyebrow raised.

_"This one?_' Are you trying to say you want another baby?" Grant grinned cheekily before kissing her softly. "Well I thought about it. Haven't you?" Skye placed her hands on top of his. "Of course. But for now let's focus on this little one." They were both pulled from their thoughts when the door opened and reviled Natasha. "Skye, I think your dad is about to punch Tony in the face." Skye laughed lightly. "What now?" Natasha smiled warmly before placing her hand on the young girls forearm. "I think it has something to do with that fact that Stark tried hitting on you at once and you turned him down." Skye laughed out loud before the trio went inside. "We better break them up. Your dad does have a mean right hook." Grant said quietly.

**February.**

It was the month were love made everybody crazy. With Valentine's Day right around the corner, it made Jemma want to puke. All those cute couples spending way too much on chocolates, flowers or those way too expensive rings only for the girl to say no. It was awful and quite pathetic, if you ask her. Both Jemma and Skye would be spending their Valentine's with each other, since the boys were on a mission. Well they truly_ weren't alone_, since Danielle volunteered herself and Melinda to stay with the girls.

Melinda wasn't pleased knowing that Danielle was within 20 feet of her or that she was on _babysitting duty_. Danielle was trilled because she got to spend more time getting to know her cousin and gossip with both women. All four woman mainly had the tower to themselves. Tony and Pepper took the kids to California for the weekend. Natasha was with Grant, Leo, Steve and Phil on the mission. Clint stayed on his and Tasha's floor with Nadya. Finally, Thor and Jane were in London visiting Erik Selvig with their daughter Ingrid.

So basically they had the whole tower to themselves. And yet, they all were sitting in the living room, bored out of their minds. They've watched all the movies that they could. Eat a good amount of food and read almost every book that they had twice. Skye was laid out on the love seat rubbing her small bump. Melinda was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Danielle was looking around the place and making strange noises. And Jemma was just sitting there. Like she could do anything anyways. She was 5months pregnant for crying out loud and she was tired. Well that and a bunch of other things, but there was little ears in the room.

Jemma sighed as she threw her head back to rest on the back of the chair. Danielle let out another strange sound before finally speaking. "We need to do something." Jemma raised her head to look at the teen, while Skye set up. "And like what? You got two pregnant woman and a woman that shows no emotions. And not to mention a hyper teenager." Jemma chuckled. "I am not hyper!" Danielle said trying to defend herself. "Um, yes you are." Danielle huffed before smiling back at Skye. "So when is Ward going to ask you?" Jemma turn towards Skye who had her eyebrow raised. "Ask me what?" Melinda rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know, to marry him."

Skye laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and controlled her laughter before answering Danielle. "That was a good one, Ellie." Danielle narrowed her eyes at the young woman. "I was being serious."

"And so am I. I mean Ellie, have you forgot what my dad did after we told him he was going to be a grandpa. He punched Grant in the face!" Oh the memories. Jemma couldn't help but laugh. "He had a bruise for weeks!" Skye laughed before continuing. "Image if he found out Grant wanted to marry me. Grant would be dead and I would be raising a baby by myself!" Danielle busted out laughing at the thought of her uncle murdering the young man.

"That's true. Hey,_ Mel_!" Danielle shouted over towards the woman.

"I told you not to call me that,_ pup_." Danielle rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. "Let's make another bet, _Melinda._"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"You're just mad because you lost the last one to me." Silence. Danielle knew she was pissing off the older agent, but continued to press her luck. _"Chicken."_ That done it. Melinda was up out of the chair before you could breathe and was standing in front of Danielle.

"What did you say?" Melinda said quietly between clinched teeth. Jemma and Skye looked at one another before getting up. "Um, we best be on our ways. We wouldn't want to be witness to murder. Right, Jem?" The hacker said looking at the bio chem. "Yeah. So we'll be locked away in our rooms. Cheers!" And with that both women waddled towards the elevator as fast as possible.

"Traitors!" Danielle shouted. Melinda was still glaring at her. Danielle finally thought it would be best if you spoke. Even if they might be her last words. "So, how about a bet Melinda. You in?" Melinda stepped back before looking at the younger woman. "I'm listening."

"I can't believe Danielle did that! What am I going to tell my dad? 'Oh your niece pissed off the cavalry and Melinda killed her.' Um no!" Skye was pacing back and forth while Jemma set on her bed. "Skye."

"Did you see May's face?! It had killer written all over it."

"Skye…"

"And my dad likes her! I mean_ likes_ her. And she just might have killed his niece!"

"Skye, you…Wait what? Coulson _likes_ May?" Now Jemma was being skeptical.

"Yeah. You should have seen them on New Year's. All lovely dove-y."

"Aw, how cute. Wait, why are we off topic? And Melinda wouldn't kill Danielle." Skye relaxed her shoulders and sat beside her best friend. "And you know this how, Jems?"

"I don't." They both laughed than looked at each other. "You know this is the first valentine's where we don't have our boys."

"I know." Jemma hates to admit it, but she knows they won't be back till after the said holiday. "Well I'm tired. I'm going to head back to my room." Skye stood up and hugged her friend tightly. "Goodnight, Skye." Jemma smiled lightly as she watched the younger woman walk out of her room. "Goodnight Jem." And she was gone. Back to her and Grant's room. And Jemma was alone again and crying. Damn hormones. She can't wait for this pregnancy to be over. Jemma changed into one of Leo's t-shirts and climbed into bed. She cuddled his pillow close to her. His very own and unique scent filling her head. It didn't take long for her to sleep since the baby was already out.

It was around Midnight when Jemma felt a pair of arms around her middle. She jumped a little only to settle back down when she knew who it was. "Leo, you scared me."

"M'sorry love." He buried his head in her brown curls, inhaling her shampoo. "What are you doing home so early?" Question Jemma.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Yeah. I love you, Leo." She snuggled further into his chest as his arms tighten around her and their baby.

"I love you too. Oh and Jemma?"

"Yes."

"Happy Valentine's day." And with that the both went to sleep.

**March.**

Nothing really exciting happened during March. Except all the teens going here and there for spring break, and a few hospital runs. But that was mainly because Barton wanted to spar with Melinda. Even his wife told him it wasn't a good idea. _Well_, he didn't listen and he's in a leg cast and his arm in a sling. And Melinda? All she has is a bruise on her back. And that's it. The month March was quiet. Fitzsimmons found out that they are having a little boy and are over the moon. Skye refuses to find out what she is having. Mainly because Phil keeps aggravating her about all the Captain America outfits he saw at this one shop for a little boy.

Stark has been building little baby Iron Man outfits for both babies. Coulson isn't happy about it and Ward just wants to punch Tony and be done. Maria has even gotten a little case of baby fever. Maria had these onesies made for '_The Mini Avengers'_, as Tony calls them, with the SHIELD Logo on it. Pepper bought them a crap load of clothes that they are running out of closet space. Jane got them a bunch of stuff animals. Thor got them some kind of Asgardian toy looking thing. Melinda isn't 100 percent sure about that one. She's going to have Bruce look at it later. Steve got both babies Captain America bedding for the cribs. Phil is bouncing with joy and Skye just wants to strangle her father.

Clint gave both parents mini bows and arrows for their little ones. Grant is too pleased about that one. Natasha gave Skye mini spider bites in case she has a girl, and gave Jemma a mini toy gun set. Natasha even told Skye if it's a girl that she'll train her in hand to hand combat. Grant_ is definitely_ putting his foot down on that one. Danielle gave each one of them a charm with little baby feet on it. Even Melinda thought that one was cute. Melinda thought about giving them her gift, but then she thought to wait till after the little ones where born. Other besides the baby showers, and Clint's hospital trips, nothing really happened. No birthdays. No Missions. No evil adopted brothers plotting to take over the world. None of that. And Melinda was quite bored. Oh the joys of being_ just_ the pilot.

**April.**

April was Phil's birthday. He didn't really want a reminder that he was getting old. Hell, his only child was going to be a parent in less than 2months. His youngest niece was almost 18 and his oldest nephew was 28 and having his 3 child. It was moments like that, that made Phil feel old. And then there were moments like now, that made him want to crawl back into bed. When Phil rounded the corner to the kitchen, he almost had a heart attack. Everyone jumped out right as he turned on the lights to the kitchen. **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**" They all screamed. Even the little ones were there.

Skye approached her dad and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, dad." He chuckled before returning her hug. "Thanks for reminding me that I'm old." Skye rolled her eyes and Jemma came over and hugged him. Then the rest of the youngsters. "Okay, let's eat!" Only Tony would say something to get the attention back on him.

Melinda strutted over towards him. She smiled an evil smirk and he couldn't help but smirk back. That's when she grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. "I told you so!" Shouted Skye. "Pay up, Stark." Was that Grant? Phil wasn't for sure because he was focusing on this magnificent creature in his arms. When air became a need, she pulled away. She leaned up towards his ear to whisper, "Your birthday present is in my room. Come by later and I'll give it to you." She stepped back and winked at him before heading towards the table to eat breakfast. _Oh yes, happy birthday to him indeed._

**May.**

It was the third Monday in May when Jemma went into labor. Leo was freaking out, pacing back and forth in the waiting room. The doctor and nurses kicked him out of the room earlier because apparently he wasn't letting them do his job. Jane and Skye were currently in the room with Jemma. Darcy, Danielle, Phil, Grant and Melinda set out in the waiting room with Leo. The others went home after it marked the fourth hour of her labor and still no baby. Natasha told Leo to call her when the baby was here and she would come back up. Jemma's been in labor for almost ten hours now and Leo is losing his mind.

"It shouldn't take this long, right? I mean what if something's wrong. What if the baby's stuck?" Leo was pulling at his hair. Danielle stood up and placed her hands on the older man's shoulder.

"My sister-in-law was in labor for 21hours before having my nephew." Said Danielle giving Leo a tight smile.

"**21hours?!** Oh my…I can't breathe." Melinda glared at the younger woman before standing by Leo.

"Fitz, Simmons is fine. Just breathe." Leo did as he told and then he saw Jane coming down the hallway.

"Jane! How is she? Is she okay? The baby…"

"Leo, both Jemma and the babies are fine." It was like the world was lifted off everyone's shoulders.

"Thank Go…wait, did you say babies?" Leo looked paled and Jane beamed with happiness.

"Yes. Your little girl was hiding behind her older brother. We were all shocked like you." Leo couldn't think or move. They thought he was going to faint till he smiled.

"Can I see them?"

"Of course follow me." As they all made it to Jemma's room, sure enough there was two little bundles of joy; both boy and girl. Jemma held the little girl and Skye the little boy. Leo was the happiest anyone has seen him. He walked over and kissed Jemma passionately that if she was standing she would fall.

"I love you so much. I love all three of you so much." Skye handed Leo the little boy and he couldn't help but smile. "We did it." Jemma laughed softly before kissing him lightly. "Yeah we did." The next thing that Leo said shocked Jemma.

"Marry me." She looked him in the eyes to see if he was being honest. What she saw was love, and happiness. She saw so much love she couldn't help but grin. "Yes." He almost didn't hear her. Almost. He leaned in and kissed her. Everyone was beaming, even Melinda had a smile on her lips.

"So what's these little ones names?" Danielle asked. Always straight to the point.

"Well, already had one for a boy…" Jemma said looking at her son, "But of course this little beauty was a surprise." Leo finished what Jemma was going to say.

"Alright, so what's baby boy's name?" Asked Skye. Jemma and Leo both looked at each other before smiling sweetly. "Ian Emerson."

"Aw, that's such a cute name." Darcy cooed as she pulled out her phone and text Natasha.

"Well, what about baby girl Fitzsimmons?" Asked Grant. Before either Jemma or Leo could speak Darcy blurted out again.

"Ooooo! Wait about Darcy?" Everyone turned to look at her. "I was just kidding."

"Leo, how about Isabella?" Leo turned to look at Jemma and smiled. "Isabella. I like it. Izzy for short."

"Isabella May and Ian Emerson." Jemma beamed as she looked at her friends and teammates.

"I think you out did yourself like always Jems. Izzy and Ian. Welcome to our dysfunctional family!" Said Jane and everyone let out a good and well deserved laugh.

**June.**

Skye was getting impatient. Her feet hurt all the time, her back ached, and she couldn't move or get up without some kind of help. She was as big as house. Grant and her dad kept telling her that she was beautiful but she didn't feel beautiful. She felt fat. And hot and sweaty. She sore to herself she would never carry another baby during the summer. At least not in New York. _This weather was ridiculous!_ And she felt every bit of it. It's been a week since her due date and she was getting worried. Well she was until she climbed out of bed and her water broke._ Talk about intense pain_. She waddle hurriedly to the living room where everyone was at. Tony was the first to spot her and chuckled.

"Pee on yourself again, spawn of Coulson?" Skye just glared. "No, jackass. My water fucking broke!" At the mention of her water breaking, Grant jumped over the couch, nearly tripping in the process to get to her. "Are you okay? Do you need to go the hospital now? How far apart are your contractions?" She tried to smile sweetly at him, but damn. _Having a baby hurt like hell._

"No not really. Yes. And about 10mins." Tony hurried off in an unknown direction to find Phil while Grant helped Skye into the elevator. She squeezed his hand so tightly he thought she might have broken. **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!** Oh God! I hate your fucking guts Grant!" He was kind of scared at the moment. "I love you too, baby." When they made it to the garage they were greeted with Phil and Melinda waiting in the car.

"Come on now. Let's get to the hospital." Melinda shouted from the driver seat. Oh this was going to be fun. Having the cavalry drive. Grant was just praying that Skye wasn't going to have this baby in the back of the car.

**5hours later.**

"Alright Ms. Coulson, it's time to push."

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU GRANT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!**" Skye was screaming at the top of her lungs as she squeezed Grant's hand in a death grip.

"You're doing great honey. Keep pushing!" Grant was trying to encourage her as best as she could.

**"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! YOU AREN'T PUSHING A WATERMELON OUT OF THE SIZE OF A PEA!"** Grant didn't know how much longer his hand could take this.

"I see the head, Ms. Coulson. One more big push and your baby should be here." Skye gave it her all and Grant swears she just broke his hand. **"AHHHHHHHHH!"** Skye fell back against the pillows as she looked at Grant. And then they heard it. The cries of a newborn.

"It's a girl! Congratulations mommy and daddy!" Grant cut the cord and they took their daughter to clean her up.

"I did it Grant. I pushed out our daughter." He chuckled lightly as he kissed her forehead. "I think you might have broken my hand baby." She smiled lightly and muttered her apologies. The nurse handed them their daughter and they were both in utter amazement.

"I can't believe we made her." The little baby girl a head full of dark brown head. Grant couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I can. I just didn't think it was possible to love something or someone so much till now." Grant turned to look at Skye and gave her a big kiss.

"I love you, so much." Skye broke the kiss and returned to stare at their little girl. "We need to name her." Grant brushed his finger along her little cheeks as she snoozed.

"How about Evelyn? After your_ 'gramsy'"_ Grant looked at her and smiled. "Evelyn. Evelyn June." Grant tried the name out and so did Skye. They smiled at one another before looking back at their daughter. "Welcome, Evelyn June Ward."

**July.**

Today was baby Ian, Izzy and Evie's first fireworks show. Even though the twins were a month old, and Evie a few weeks, they still wanted to take them out. It was a fun family affair. Evie was the apple of her grandpa's eye and even though she was a few weeks old, Phil spoiled her as best as he could. As the display of fireworks begin, Grant couldn't help but be the happiest man alive right now. He had his two girls and friends and family. He was content. Not even director Fury himself could ruin his bliss. Grant pulls his girls closer and kisses them both. This was a good year. And it was going to get even better.

**August.**

August was like the same as March, just with kids going back to school. Nadezhda was starting second grade this year. Bryan was going to be in the same class as Nadya. Oh the fun. Ingrid was starting pre-k. The little girl wasn't all too thrilled about school. Pippa was going to daycare till next school year. She was kind of bummed that her and Bryan were being split up. It was Danielle's last year and she was happy. After graduation she was going to college for a few years before deciding to joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil wasn't thrilled knowing his niece wanted to be an S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Hell he wasn't even happy about his daughter being involved with the organization. But he can't blame them, they do have Coulson blood in their veins.

Skye was happy about August, because not only did the kids go back to school, but she got to have quiet time with her love and baby. And also helping Jemma plan the wedding. They plan on getting married next month. Just a small little get together. Jemma parents wouldn't be able to make it but they weren't all too worried about it. Skye even volunteered to watch the twins while the honeymoon, but they instead on taking them. Something about family bonding and what not. Skye was happy for her friends but she was also depressed. She just wondered how long it would take before Grant asked her for her hand. Who was she kidding? They are happy the way they are and that's enough for now._ Or was it?_

**September.**

Today was the day that Jemma and Leo got married. Skye was thrilled. Not only because she was the maid of honor but because she got to help get Jemma and Izzy ready. Jemma was going to have Grant walked her down the aisle. Jemma said Grant was liked her big brother and she thought it would be better for him than Coulson. Skye didn't care who did it, as long as they finally tied the knot!

The ceremony went by so fast Skye didn't even remember what was being said. She was finally pulled out of her trance when the priest pronounced them both husband and wife. Skye clapped and even cried a little. But she still couldn't help the sour mood she was in. For crying out loud! She has a baby with the man that she loves. So why does she feel like this? Was it because they married first? Had their baby first? Whatever it was Skye wanted it to go away. And fast.

**October.**

Oh, Halloween. The joys. _Not_. They had plan on dressing Evie up as a pumpkin and go out and about. But then Grant go sick with the flu. He insisted that she and Evie go but Skye wouldn't leave him. So they were piled up in their bed with Evie between them watching horror movies. Grant looked down and saw that both of his girls were asleep. He turned over and pulled out the diamond ring he had now fore almost 5months._ You're such a chicken, Grant_. And he was. He placed the velvet box back into the nightstand. _Tomorrow_. But he's been saying it for the last 5months.

**November.**

It was Thanksgiving before he finally got the courage to ask her. He took her out to the balcony and got down on his knee. He did it proper this time. He even asked her dad for her hand. Phil threatened to shoot him if he broke her heart. Grant knew he never would. He loved her so much. He didn't even get a chance to ask before she blurted out her answer. "Yes. A million times yes!" He stood up and she pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away he saw Danielle handing Melinda a 20 and Melinda smiling smugly. Yeah he totally should have asked 5months ago.

**December.**

It was Christmas Day when Natasha and Clint told everyone that they were expecting again. I turned my head slightly to see Danielle handing Melinda a 20. _Damn two in a row. Melinda must be on a roll._ I think the biggest shocker was when Steve got down on his knee to ask Maria to marry him. "Did you know they were together?" My dad chuckled at me and shook his head. Maria said yes of course. I mean who wouldn't? After everyone went to bed I snuggled near Grant with a smile on my face.

"What?" I laugh lightly before kissing him. "I want another one." It took him a while to get it before throwing me over his shoulder and head to bed. _Oh yeah. This New Year was going to great!_

* * *

Dang this took me a while. I'm glad I was able to finish it. Review my loves!

xoxo

Texanna Rose


	14. No

**A/n: Last Tuesday's episode had me laughing! Fitzsimmons was on a roll. I loved Jemma and Skye's scene at the Hub. Thank you so much for the reviews my loves. And remember, if you have a paring you want to read about don't be scared to message me my darlings. I own nothing but Freya, Danielle, Ingrid, Pippa, Bryan, Nadya, Evie, Izzy and Ian...so far.**

***Also note that this Chapter isn't connected to the other ones.***

**Rating: K +**

**Parings: Jemma and Skye friendship. With a hint of Darcy.**

* * *

_No- Used to give a negative answer or reply to a question, request, or offer; In a way that shows a negative response; Used to introduce a statement that corrects an earlier statement._

"No."

"But Jemma…"

"Skye, I said no. Not _no-no_, but_ Bloody no!_ Remember what happened the last time?" Skye chuckled a little before responding.

"Of course I do. You're flirting techniques are still awful." Jemma's mouth was like a gasping fish out of water.

"I…I wasn't even talking about that!" Defended Jemma.

"Than what where were you talking about?" Smirked Skye. Jemma took a deep breath before continuing. "You know what I mean. I can't be a part of your bad-girl shenanigans again. I almost got court-martial!"

"And Coulson fixed it! Plus you said it was quite fun."

"It was up till the point when I shot Agent Sitwell!" _She's doing it again. I just know it_.

"Jemma," _Yep she's doing it again._ "Darcy is our friend. She could be hurt or worse. Dead."

"Darcy. Jane would kill us if anything happened."_ Why does she do that?_

"But Darcy is safe and sound with Ward." _Right?_

"But we don't know that. Coulson could be lying to us. He's probably saving his own ass because he knows Jane won't hesitate to call her demigod of a boyfriend." _She was right about that._

"Fine. What do you have in mind?" That evil smile Skye gave me just told me I was going to be in deep water yet again.

Instead of shooting Agent Sitwell again, Jemma shot Director Fury. Let's just say things didn't go so well like the last time.

* * *

Okay I totally couldn't help myself. I'll post the next chapter after the end of tonights episode. Review my loves!

xoxo

Texanna Rose


End file.
